1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable chair, more particularly to a foldable chair with a pair of armrests that are pivoted to a base frame through an armrest-supporting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional foldable chair 1 that includes a seat 12, a backrest 13 pivoted to the seat 12, a rear leg unit 14, a front leg unit 15, and a pair of armrests 11, each of which is pivoted to the backrest 13 and the rear leg unit 14. The conventional foldable chair 1 is disadvantageous in that since the armrests 11 are pivoted to the backrest 13, movements of the backrest 13 and the armrests 11 are dependent of each other, which can result in inconvenience when the chair 1 is in use.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawback of the prior art.
According to the present invention, there is provided a foldable chair that comprises: a seat unit having a base frame which includes left and right seat rods that extend in a longitudinal direction and that have bottom ends, respectively; a backrest frame pivoted to the seat unit; left and right armrests respectively disposed above and aligned with the left and right seat rods of the base frame; and front and rear armrest-supporting members that are spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction and that are pivoted to the left and right seat rods of the base frame so as to be rotatable relative to the base frame about an axis. Each of the front and rear armrest-supporting members includes left and right poles that sandwich the left and right seat rods of the base frame therebetween, and a stopper. Each of the left and right poles is pivoted to a respective one of the left and right seat rods and a respective one of the left and right armrests, and has a lower end that is disposed below the base frame. The stopper is disposed below the base frame, extends laterally and transversely relative to the left and right seat rods of the base frame, and interconnects the lower ends of the left and right poles. Each of the front and rear armrest-supporting members is rotatable relative to the base frame about the axis between an extended position, in which each of the left and right poles extends downwardly and frontwardly from the respective one of the left and right armrests to the stopper, in which the stopper is disposed frontwardly of the axis, and in which the stopper abuts against the bottom ends of the left and right seat rods, and a folded position, in which each of the left and right poles extends downwardly and rearwardly from the respective one of the left and right armrests to the stopper, in which the stopper is disposed rearwardly of the axis, and in which the stopper abuts against the bottom ends of the left and right seat rods.